


"I could just use a hug"

by Yuulittledemon



Series: Hurt/Comfort prompts [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Kasumi hated this feeling.





	"I could just use a hug"

The sun was shining bright this morning when Kasumi woke up. The brunette always woke up late on Saturdays, always with messy hair and red eyes from exhaustion. It was no surprise when nobody was besides her, as (Y/N), her girlfriend, would always be up at 8 or so, as she doesn’t like waking up late.

Now that Kasumi thinks about it, (Y/N) and her were really different. While she was more of an outgoing and positive girl, the (H/C) girl was more of a discreet and pessimistic person. Not that she hated that about her, of course (Y/N) was really happy, it’s just that sometimes it makes her sad that her girlfriend would always think badly of things.

Deciding that she had enough, Kasumi got out of bed and went to the kitchen. The 22 years old girl was there, sitting on the orange chair her mother bought them when they moved together. Kasumi went behind (Y/N) and planted a kiss on her hair with a little good morning, as her voice was too dead for her to shout. Instead of receiving a good morning back and a kiss on the nose, (Y/N) stayed there and Kasumi noticed the letter that was in her hands.

 

“What’s this?”

 

Her girlfriend only sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

 

“(Y/N)”?

 

Kasumi felt something different. It wasn’t the first time that she felt this emotion. She, who was always happy and only felt butterflies through her stomach, felt something strange where her heart was.

 

“Hey (Y/N) what’s wrong?”

 

It’s only now that she saw the few tears who felt from (Y/N)’s beautiful (E/C) eyes. It wasn’t the only time she saw her cry, she wished it was the first time, she hates seeing her cry. The pain never felt this bad, she felt as if she was going to die. Now she understood Aya’s feelings. Her friend always told her about that emotion. Now she remembers. She was sad, hopeless. Aya always told her that it was something no one should feel, and she understood why. Everyone around her told her how she was lucky to always be a cheerful and an oblivious person. She never caught what they wanted to say but now, she understood. But sometimes she too, was hurt, like everyone. She wasn’t lucky, she felt it too.

 

“Is there…Is there anything I can do?”

 

Oh, how she wanted to stop those tears. How she wanted to hold (Y/N) in her arms and protect her from what made her sad.

 

“I could just use a hug.”

 

“Alright.”

 

And she held her, with the little of energy she had, she held her in her arms, with all the love she had.

 

“Even if I don’t know what happened…I just want you to know that I love you, alright?”

 

She felt her smile on her skin and the tears drying on her cheeks.

 

“Thank you for always being here.”

 

“Always…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Trivia: Just dance (J-hope) while writing that and it really helped me! Even if the song is nowhere to be sad, the feeling that it gave me was exactly how I see Kasumi.  
> She is a ball of sunshine but still as this kind of sad personality. The song helped me to have this happy mindset while writing this, so I didn't really felt into the heavy angst haha.  
> I hoped you like this one shot even if It was really short! I'm not used to write Kazoomi but I can say that I really enjoyed it!


End file.
